1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable cover for a patient support surface, and, more particularly, this invention relates to a liquid absorbent and liquid barrier cover to prevent contaminating body fluid and administered fluid exchange between the support structure and the patient.
2. State of the Prior Art
There are a wide variety of covers and pads used in combination with patient supports such as stretchers or gurneys for confining contamination from potentially hazardous body fluids and fluids being administered such as intervenous solutions during treatment and emergency transport. Many of these covers or pads employ a liquid pervious outer bottom layer, an absorbent inner layer, and another absorbent or a liquid pervious outer top layer. These pads or covers are usually of the permanent or reusable type, and particularly where they are not attached to the patient support structure, they often have their edges joined as by stitching or sealed by a glue or heat bond. Typically, the unattached cover or pad is used in a hospital or emergency facility operating in an environment to absorb blood during an operation or as an underpad in a hospital or nursing home for incontinent patients. When the cover is attached to an underlying support surface, it is typically attached by a glue or attachment straps.
Even where the cover is manufactured to be disposable, the prior art articles do not provide a means for ready attachment to the use surface nor the means for packaging or preparing the device for ready use or for disposal of the used cover while containing contamination.